The Life of An Immortal
Proluge My life ever since I was born was a disaster,My parents hate me.I don't have anyfriends.People call me witch.I don't belong anywhere in this world either on Olympus,Rome or Greece. I wish I was never been born.This world doesn't have any room for me. My name is Kalion, an immortal. My parents Demeter and Poseidon left me alone in Athens.They told me I should learn how to live like a mortal. So here I am on Athens trying to live my life peacefully as I can. I met Daedalus he was leaving the town that time.So before he left I asked"Why are you leaving, dear Daedalus?Are you having trouble with Athens?" He didn't reply, he just left me alone. After that people kept starring at me. I then continue my walk, not wanting to attract anymore attention I kept my mouth shut.I can't believe the mortals they kept gossiping about Daedalus."Have you heard? Athena withdraw her favor to Deadalus?" I instantly hate mortals.I can't live with them,I just can't. ___________________________________________________ I met a mortal except he isn't.He was a Demigod. His nam was Theseus.He was the prince of Athens.The King saw me as one of the most beautiful Maidens and asked me to be one of the 7 sacrifice.I agreed, I would talk to my brother about the Gods during the expedition,and more importanly our father Poseidon. "I'm your sister Theseus, I believe you are a son of Poseidon,are you not?"Theseus turn his back on me and asked. "Who are you dearest sister? And how did you know about my secret?" I answer him with honesty."My name is Kailon, Daughter of Poseidon,the god of Sea and Demeter the goddess of Crops,I'm here because I'm neither a goddess or a mortal." The expedition was a success,I was about to tell Theseus to raise the white sail, when Atropos appeared." Do not interfear Kailon.His father's death is decided, and his death will happen today.Interfear and you will suffer. I didn't told Theseus to raise the white sail,Moments later when we arrive at the castle, News have spread."The King was dead." Chapter 1 Now After meeting Theseus,I traveled from Athens to Sparta.As I entered Sparta,I met Paris and Helen. I remembered Thesis and Peleus's wedding,Eris the goddess of discord wasn't invited and she was pretty much angry.She went in uninvited,she presented an apple with the words "to the most beautiful".Athena,Hera and Aphrodite fought each other just to get their hands on it.I look at my mom,she was standing there laughing.I asked"Mother, Why are just standing there and laughing? Don't you want to get that apple?"She laugh."I care nothing about that apple,I think fighting for that apple is just a waste of time." The Trojan War,started.I sided with the Greeks.I told their leader I wanted to join them."You join us? I wouldn't want a lovely maiden fighting in this war."Shut up! "Fine,don't let me join,I don't care about this war as much as I like the skies."I started leaving,but Achiles stop me."Lady why do you hate the skies?" "I was forbiden thats why."He look at me confused. ______________________________________________________ The Gods have left Greece and went to Rome.I on the otherhand stayed.Nothing happen much though. A mortal fall in love with me in the name of Taegan.He died after a couple of decades.After a century the people I once knew was already at the Underworld.I know I'm immortal but I still can't get over with it. Sometimes I wish I could die. I receive a message from my father telling me to go to Rome, but I told him I'll go there after a couple of centuries, but instead of understanding me, he said "GO HERE NOW OR I'LL TURN YOU TO A STARFISH!" Afraid of my father, I instantly went to Rome. First I asked the curent King of Athens to give me a ship to sail to Rome.And since I'm beautiful ,He said yes."Sure why not beautiful lady?" And thats how I got a ship to Rome. Chapter 2 Rome wan't any different as Greece, except dad order me so much."TELL VENUS TO STOP FLIRTING WITH MY SOLDIERS." Since I came from Greece I asked"Father, who's Venus?" then of cource he yelled at me."HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE A TELL YOU TO CALL ME LORD NEPTUNE? YOU FOOL! VENUS IS THE GODDESS LOVE! I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE YOUR MY DAUGHTER!" I left Atlantis and went to lady Aphrodite."Lady Venus,Lord Neptune asked me to tell you that,Please stop flirting with his soldiers." She yelled at me instantly after I stop talking."WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO? JUST BECAUSE THAT NEPTUNE IS YOUR FATHER YOU CAN WHAT TO DO!!" THATS IT!!!! "What happen to you guys? You wasn't like this when you were at Greece!"Lady Aphrodite yelled at me again "THATS THE LAST DRAW KAILON I'M GONNA TURN YOU TO A DOVE, NO HOW ABOUT AN UGLY DUCKLING? THAT WILL FIT YOU BETTER." Before Lady Aphrodite even turn me into an Ugly Duckling I was outside her temple. I'm never ever going back to Aphrodite's temple. __________________________________________ Things got worse.I assure you.Lady Aphrodite cursed me."From now on, Not even a single handsome guy will talk to you." "Like I care"I muttered.I don't really care,why should I? Its not like I need to talk to a handsome guy.I'm not like Lady Aphrodite,that needs a handsome guy to talk to every minute. I met a guy named Heracles, whose handsome by the way so he didn't even bother to talk to me.I don't care.Though I never thought he was Lord Zeus' son,Until Lady Hera asked me to kill him. I told Lady Aphrodite my quest,she lift off the cursed, In one condition.I should never go to her temple.So I swear to the River Styx that I wouldn't go near her temple no matter what. "Heracles,I pressume?" He stopped dead on his track and looked at me."My lady need anything?"He asked me. I draw my sword pointed it to Heracles and try to kill him before he even realise I'm trying to kill him.Though my plan didn't work.I was unarmed before I even notice it. My sword went flying towards the ground.He picked it up and pointed it up my throat."Who are you working for?" He asked. "Lady Hera...I mean Lady Juno.Why?Its not like you could go to her temple and kill her." He laugh.I too laugh."I wish I could do it."I told him."If only they weren't immortal and unkillable."He said. "I'm also immortal and unkillable, you don't know how much pain I gotten through.I saw peaple die at my own feet,I do sometimes wish I was a mortal so that I can die." Chapter 3 Time pass by fast.Decades,Milleniums have pass and nothing ever change.War after War,People died.History keeps repeating itself.Nothing ever Changes. I tried Camp Half-Blood for a change.I was a sword fighting teacher.kids obey me and do what I asked of them,yet I was still sad.Chiron saw me sitting on a corner watching the skies. "What's the matter dear?"I looked at him. "I hate it! I don't want to be immortal anymore.I wish to die.Thats what I wish for my whole damn life to end." Chiron looked at me,first concern but after a while he sighed.He talk to me how hard it is to see heroes do stuff and die afterwards. I know his pain, I know how it feels. "I wish I could just die but even if I jump from a building I wont die." Chiron put his hand on my shoulders. "Do not wish of such a thing dear child. History might repeat itself a lot of times but remember dying is not the way to escape what you are facing. You have experience what every human has, love, betreyal all the pain and happiness. No other immortal has done that ." "Maybe I should try loving once again and experience it all over again." Just then I noticed a boy trying to weild a sword but then he drop it. I smiled as I remember when I was young, trying to learn everything starting from planting flowers to killing monsters. "Maybe I should teach that boy how to use a sword." I said smiling. "That's the spirit dear." Later on as years turn into decades I found myself loving the boy that I taught how to use the sword. We had a child name Marriela later then the man I fall in love to became a president. His name is George Washington. Mariela and I left him though because the two of us know that it will only ruin his life. George taught me a lot of things and one of them is life in important. No matter how much unluckiness I get there will always be happiness in the end. Until now I am still an Immortal not a god. I still haven't die and suiciding or even telling my parents to kill me never crossed my mind. Now I know Love is a powerful tool. Note: Sorry for the crappy ending! The END Category:Animalandia